This invention is in the field of mathematical transform mechanization, and particularly in the area of mechanization of direct and inverse Hadamard, cosine and sine transforms.
No prior art appears to exist wherein the mechanization is provided by utilizing charge-coupled transversal filters, pairs of sample and hold circuits and differential amplifiers processing the outputs of the sample and hold circuits.